


oh, could you be the queen of hearts (or the devil in disguise)

by CisforCyanide (BetterChugThatMountainDewRed)



Series: Dangan Ronpa Lab AU [1]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Light Angst, Multi, lab AU, lab experiments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-26 12:40:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17141933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BetterChugThatMountainDewRed/pseuds/CisforCyanide
Summary: She's a liar, through and through.





	oh, could you be the queen of hearts (or the devil in disguise)

The lab really was a prison. Sure, the food was maybe a little better, and the rooms weren’t too bad, and they did have royal milk tea, but it did pale when you took into account that you had been experimented on.  
  
But you did get money out of it.  
  
But what use is money when you’ll never see the outside world again?  
  
_Worthless._  
  
Hey, that’s something you had in common then.  
  
No, that’s not quite true. Someone always wanted money.

_And no one wanted you. Not your parents, not your grandparents, not your classmates at your old school, and definitly not your girlfriends._  
  
“Celes? You’ve been staring at the wall for 10 minutes. Are you OK?”  
  
_No._  
  
“Yes.”  
  
_Liar._  
_Of course you are. You have to be, to fit in._  
_(Didn’t you swear to never be another part of the crowd again?)_  
  
“Are you sure? I don’t mean to pry, but you look like you’re on the verge of a mental breakdown.”  
  
Fuck Kyoko and her detective skills. Let me sulk in peace, you lilac haired demon.  
  
“No, I am quite sure I’m not.”  
“Very well. If you need anything-”  
“I won’t.”  
  
_Liarliarliarliarliardisapoinmentliarworthlessliarcantdoanythingrightliarunlovableliar_  
_no one can love a liar._  
_because a liar can’t stop lying. because a liar will lie about everything, and it will all come crashing down._  
_because they’ll love you._  
_but it’s a lie._  
  
“Shhh. Shhhhh. It’s OK. It’s OK. I’m here. I’m here for you.”  
 “We’re here for you. It’s OK, Taeko. ”  
  
“How-?” Look at you, with your voice all scratched up like a broken record. _Do you really think you compare to her strawberry sweet melodies, or her dulce de leche tone? You’re a liar, Luden-_  
“I’m psychic! No, silly. Your tail twitches. It’s quite cute, actually. Oh, and your ear were flicking back and forth. Honestly, how were you able to get that level of mangement into them? Mine just flop around, and-”  
“Sayaka, I think you’re scaring her.”  
“Oh no, was I? I didn’t mean to!”  
“No-No, it’s fine. I’m fine. I’m fine.”  
  
_not you're not. liar._  
  
“Repeating statements is a commonly used form of attemping to convince someone that the statement is real. Could it be that you are trying to convice yourself that you are fine?”  
“Fu-Fuck you, Kyoko. A-and fuck your dectective skills, as well.”  
“Aww, Celes, we both know you’re a huge su-“  
“It’s OK to be weak, you know. You don’t have to be so aloof all the time. It’s fine if you need to cry. It’s fine to have your mask slip. We’re your girlfriends. I promise, we’ll be here for you.”  
“I-but-I’m a liar. how could you ever love me?”  
  
_oh, they don't._  
  
“Ugh, because! You! Are! So! Sweet! And even when you’re angry, or you’re cold, you still manage to be incredibly loving! And you might not show it in the way that we do, but we still know you care! You buy us stuff all the time, and make sure we’re OK if we get caught up in something. Kyoko might show her affection through actions like carrying books to class,and making sure we have pain killers if our modifications act up, or making us food, or reminding us to do our homework-”  
“It’s a wonder the two of you are not failing, with your busy schedule and Celes’ refusal do do anything but drink tea, gamble and be gay.”  
  
_they don't they're lying they're lyingthey'relying_  
  
“Oh, Tha-that’s a great way to cheer me up, Kyo.”  
“Yeah, but like, come on, it is true. Wait, have you even gone to gym this year? Anyway, just because you can be manipulative and mean doesn’t mean that you’re always like that. You know when we’re feeling down, and you go out of your way to make sure we’re better. You find time to be with us, even if it’s just being in the same room while we do other things.Come on, you love us.”  
“You might be a liar, Miss Ludenberg, but not about love.”  
  
_shit._  
  
“I’d disagree. Didn’t we spend months denying that the others had a crush on us?”  
“Yeah, but that’s lesbians for you, babey!!”  
“Understandable, have a nice day.”  
“Sacre bleu, why do 90 percent of by conversations with you imbeciles end up as memes.”  
“Because you love us!”  
  
_but do you love me?_  
  
“…Oui, I suppose I do.”  
“Oh fuck, that’s gay.”  
“We’ve been dating for over three months, I’d sure hope so.”  
“Oh, I hate you all”  
“Awww, really??”  
“Non. I doubt I could ever hate you, petite lapin.”  
“Wow, way to make Kiri feel excluded, kitty!”  
  
_did... did she just call me kitty? why?_  
_and why did it feel... good?_  
  
“I take my previous comment back. I have never felt more hatred for you in my life. Kyoko, you’re my favourite girlfriend.”  
“Is this because I called you kitty, kitty?”  
“Yes.”  
“Girls, play nice.”  
“Oh, fuck you, Kyo.”  
“Oh, come on, we both know that you’d be the one being fucked.”  
“Your glare says that you’d tear me in half if I tried, but the blush tells me another story.”  
“There are so many words in this language, but no matter how hard I try, I cannot find one to express what I am feeling ri-“  
“Horny. And I’m psychic, so don’t even try to tell me I’m wrong.”  
“Mon dieu, this is the Bad Place.”  
  
But curled up next to your girlfriends?  
That was one of the best places to be.

**Author's Note:**

> ahhhhhh this took so long but it's out now!! 
> 
> anyway, this takes place in my Lab AU for DR, where the kids have been experimented on and given the characteristics of animals. in case it wasn't obvious, celes is a cat, sayaka a bunny, and kyokos an arctic fox.  
> if any of you want to ask questions/ talk about it, my tumblr is @cisforcyanide
> 
>  
> 
> title from The Overtones 'Gambling Man'


End file.
